A device may include a series of processing elements to process information. For example, a network processor might include a series of microengines to process a packet of information. In some cases, the processing elements may exchange information with each other. For example, information associated with a packet might be passed from one microengine to another microengine another as the packet is processed. Processing elements might also exchange information to coordinate actions (e.g., so that one processing element is aware of another processing element's current state).